Dead And Alive: A New Life
by ProfessorKit
Summary: Takes place after Deathly Hallows. Many deaths happened but what happens when they are given a second chance at life? How will they react when they no longer are in their world rather a different world where everything is still done by hand and magic is rare? Join Sirius, Fred, Remus, Tonks, and Severus on their adventure with a second chance of life. Will they survive or go crazy?
1. Chapter 1

**Dead and Alive: A New Life**

**Chapter One:**

It was a quick and sudden.

There was not enough time to get out of the way.

They were at war after all.

One second he was surrounded by family and friends he knew fighting for his life but then he wasn't.

It was almost like time slowed down just enough for him to not get out of the way in time then sped up as the explosion finally hit him. There was a quick pain from the explosion but that was it, nothing else.

Darkness enveloped him like a warm blanket but with the sensation of floating. The floating feeling lasted for what felt like an eternity before the falling came.

It was quick, the falling that is. It felt like someone had dropped him from the sky because there was a sensation of hitting the ground but it wasn't the ground.

**-Present Time-**

Slow even breaths as she quietly pulls her bow back with ease from practice, an arrow in place. A beautiful brown young healthy strong buck grazes forty feet in front of her. Preparing to release the arrow, the buck jumps startled and takes off running.

Growling in frustration, the woman puts her bow and arrow away on her back before quietly walking through the forest. It was the first deer she had seen all spring and she was hoping she could snag just one deer. Yet the question as to why the buck took off startled still remained a mystery. It could not have smelled her scent on the wind, it was blowing towards her.

Standing on the edge of a clearing, the strawberry blonde woman freezes. In the middle of the clearing is something, someone. Pulling out a dagger in case the person is trying to ambush her, the tan woman walks toward him. Upon closer look, she finds the man is unconscious wearing weird clothes and leaking red liquid from his head; blood.

Going into healer mode, the woman puts her dagger away and quickly pulls out the roll of clothe she keeps on her in case she gets hurt. Pulling the man into a sitting position, she green eyed female begins to wrap the bandage around his head knowing she will need to clean it later.

By the looks of the mysterious red hair man, the woman assumes he is a foreigner and probably a traveler. Placing a hand under the unconscious body's knees and back, the woman lifts the man.

She quietly takes the path to through the forest listening to the chatter of the animals that scurry around the forest floors and tree tops while birds sing their songs. Not many people come to this part of the forest which makes it better for the woman; more wild game and less destruction by idiotic people.

At the end of the trail, a small two leveled stone house comes into view. There was nothing special about it since it is used to eat and sleep in except for the winter where it's used to hibernate in.

Walking up to the front door, weary from carrying the man who is heavy but not too heavy, the woman opens the door and carries the man in. Using her feet, she kicks the door shut behind her before making her way through the house into the her room on the first floor. Carefully, the tan woman lays the man on the bed.

Not delaying any longer, the woman deposit her weapons on the kitchen table before grabbing a bucket and rushing outside to the well she dug up years ago. Tying the rope to the handle, she slowly lowers it into the deep well. In seconds, the woman is heaving the now filled bucket out of the well and into the house. Using a bot, she fills it and places it over the fire she soon starts.

Although it is quite warm, she only needs the fire to boil the water so she can clean the mysterious man's head wound before it becomes infected. Waiting is the long part as well as the part the strawberry woman hates.

Once the water has boiled, she pours it into a deep dish and grabs a new role of bandage and a clean cloth. Carefully balancing the items, the female enters the room she placed the man and sets them down on a night stand.

Carefully removing the bandage, the woman cleans the wound trying not to cause the man harm. Having grabbed a small jar of cream, she dabs it on the wound before bandaging his head. Once that is done, she carefully lays the man back down in amazement that he has not woken yet.

Deciding he probably will not wake up until either later that evening or the next day, she begins to work on some housework instead. After all, the floors need a good sweeping and scrubbing.

**-Three hours after nightfall-**

In the dark room, door open just a crack to let warm air in, the unconscious man begins to stir on the bed. At first it is just a twitch here and there but then slowly he opens his eyes to the darkness of the room.

There is an aching feeling in his head as well as heaviness. Slowly sitting up, the young man touches his head to find bandage around it. Looking at the door, he sees a faint light and decides to venture using the wall. At first it is hard since the room keeps spinning on and off.

Finally reaching the door, he opens it quietly and enters the hall to find the source of the light coming from a stone fire place. There is a wooden table with chairs in front of the fireplace with voices coming from somewhere.

Venturing out a little more, curious as to where he is, the redhead young man exits the hallway causing the talking to stop.

To his left, the redhead woman from earlier jumps to her feet and rushes over to him, "Sit. I'll get you something to eat."

She pulls out a chair and quickly makes a plate of something from the food in the kitchen. In no time a plate of fresh bread with a slice of cheese, chicken, and potatoes with a glass of water.

The young man looks at the other man across the room. He has this grin on his face and looks very familiar. "Sirius!"

The man smirking on the couch chuckles. "Nice to see you here Fred. For a moment I thought Ari was going crazy when I heard she brought some stranger home again."

The redhead female glares at the black hair man. "Shut it Sirius, it's not like I could have left him in the forest to die or be eaten alive by wolves."

The young dark hair female yawns before standing, "I'm going to bed. Night everyone." With that, she climbs the stairs to her room.

Ari sits down at the end of the table facing the living space of two couches. Fred slowly eats his food but stops half way through the meal. "Where's George?"

Sirius looks at the young man with sad eyes. "If he's not here, then he didn't die."

The redhead man looks at him, "What? I couldn't have died! That's impossible!" He freezes and stares at him, "You died."

Ari rolls her green eyes, "Yes he did. This isn't heaven or anything like that. You basically died in your universe but were given a second chance to live so you were brought here. It is the only logical explanation."

The other black hair woman in the room adds, "But only certain people were given this chance. So far it has been you two."

"Hurry up and eat so I can wash the plate."

On that note, Fred listens to Ari and eats his food. The plate was taken and started to be washed by hand. "Sirius, take him upstairs and give him a room as well as a change of clothes. I'll take him uptown tomorrow."

Sirius stands and walks to the stairs with Fred following him. Upstairs, Sirius opens two doors, "Take your choice while I dig something that might fit you out."

Sirius disappears into another room leaving Fred to examine the two rooms. The first one he enters has two single beds in it and a wardrobe. A nightstand sits between the beds as well as a red rug.

Leaving that room, he enters the other room and finds it smaller. A single bed is pushed up against the wall while one of the shorter walls is filled with a bookshelf. There is a nightstand and a wardrobe too. The rug on the floor here is a dark green.

"There you are," says someone behind Fred. Turning around, Fred finds Sirius standing there with a small bundle of clothes in his arm. "I doubt these will fit you but for tonight they should do. I'll see if Ari has anything that might fit you. She's built smaller and her clothes might fit you better."

Fred takes the clothes, "Thanks." He stares at the floor, "I can't believe I died…I left George behind."

"It's not your fault Fred. People die all the time. I know you didn't want to nor did anyone else want you to die, especially George, but it happens. Get some rest," says the man, a hand on Fred's shoulder.

Sirius leaves the room, shutting the door behind him. He returns downstairs to find the redhead woman, Ari, preparing some dough for bread in the morning. Her other sister has already gone to bed by the looks of it.

"Ari, do you have anything that would fit Fred better?" The dark hair man sits on the couch.

She looks at him with her dark green eyes, "Honestly Sirius, does it look like I'm his size? I'm smaller and shorter than the redhead-"

"But your clothes fit you loosely, even your pants, so they would fit him better than mine." She glares at him, "Fine. Let me finish preparing the dough and then I'll go look through my clothes."

After getting the dough finished, she puts it in a bowl and covers it, leaving it out to rise over night. Once her hands are cleaned, Ari walks toward her room, candles lit already so she can see.

Opening her wall length wardrobe, Ari begins going through a pile of pants and finds some she never wears as well as a few white shirts, both big on her by a bit. "Here, these should do for now. I probably won't wear them again anyway."

Sirius grins, "Thanks kid-"

"I'm not a kid!"

"Whatever you say kid. I'll drop these off in Fred's room before going to bed." He leaves a grin on his face. Oh how he enjoys torturing her with that nickname.

Upstairs, Sirius opens the door to Fred's room to find him asleep. He places the clothes on the nightstand and leaves.

**Well that's it for the first chapter! I do not own anyone but the three girls; yes there are three. You'll find out who they are later, well the other two that is. :) Thank you for reading. Please leave a review. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Dead and Alive: A New Life**

**Chapter Two:**

"Ow! That bloody hurts!" exclaims a certain redhead man.

"Then sit still and stop complaining!"

"Ari, you're hurting the kid-"

"Sirius if you don't shut up this instant I'm going to-"

The man grins from the couch, "Going to do what? Kill me? You already used that threat last week."

She shuts up and finishes cleaning Fred's head wound that has healed quite nicely. "Scat!" Wasting no time, Fred jumps out of the kitchen chair and takes off to the other side of the room near Sirius. Together they watch her clean the kitchen in a fury of a storm.

"She's scarier than my mum." Comments Fred.

Sirius chuckles, "She's all talk, no bite."

Ari snaps her head directly at him, emerald eyes a blaze, "If I'm all talk and no bite then how come I fulfill 90% of my threats huh? As a matter of fact, since you're not doing anything, you can go hunting for a deer today since I have to take Fred to the village shopping!"

Sirius stares at her in disbelief, "It's not my turn to go hunting-"

"You're not doing anything today-"

"It's my day off-"

"And you live under my roof! Now get up and go hunting unless you wish to sleep in the woods with the wolves tonight? I've made you sleep with the wolves once and I'm not afraid to do it again."

On that note, Sirius has his hunting gear and out the door as if his life depended on it. In a way, he does treasure his life and his last experience sleeping with the wolves was not pleasant.

Fred sits on the couch unsure what to do. "Should I help or-"

Ari looks at him, her blazing eyes having calmed down. "You're welcome to go outside but be ready to go when I finish up in here."

She watches as the man makes a beeline to the front door. Fred has no desire to be in the same house as that mad woman when in a mood like she is. Heck, he can tell she flips moods quicker than his mum ever did.

Watching the redhead young man leave, Ari notes that Sirius was right; her clothes do fit the boy better than Sirius's would have fit him. However she knows once he is put to work here, her close will become snug on his frame. Shaking her head, she returns to cleaning the kitchen for the hundredth time that day.

Outside in the warm air, trees in full bloom declaring their love of spring with their green leaves wave at Fred. Bees and butterflies greet the young man before returning to their business.

Upon wandering around, Fred finds flowers growing neatly around the house. He also finds a stone wall of two to three feet tall surrounding a beautiful garden. Along the outside of the stone walls there are a variety of berry bushes. If inspected closer, one could tell that the layout of all the plants took years of hard work.

The front door opens causing Fred to turn around. He finds Ari locking the door. "Let's go. It's shouldn't take us long to get to the village."

Taking one last glimpse at the garden, Fred walks over to Ari. The walk through the forest is calming as birds swoop down in front of them and squirrels climb trees they pass. Exiting the forest, they arrive on a hill that looks down onto a village set alongside the ocean. The village is quite large and bustling with life already; the center of trade that is.

Ari turns toward Fred, "Do not speak about where you are from. If the wrong person gets whiff that you and the others are from a different world, it could cost your lives and even my sisters and mine. Also, mention nothing about being a wizard. Wizards are not welcomed in this part of the country for many reasons. It's the main reason why I had you leave your wand behind."

Fred nods his head, "Got it." He then looks at her with a confusing look, "So what do I tell them if someone asks me questions?"

She grins, "You're my friend from a city and have recently arrived injured. You were robbed and beat on the way here and have lost some of your memory. I think it will keep everyone at bay. It worked for me."

Before Fred can ask what she meant, Ari has already begun walking down the hill. He runs after the woman to keep up with her. Soon they enter the village. Many people pass them giving hellos and "how are you" to the redhead as well as asking who Fred is. Ari returns the friendly smiles with her own hellos and answers their questions with a "I'm good," and "he's a friend."

After passing many food stands and shops, the woman stops in front of a white shop with blue trim around the windows. She opens the blue door causing a bell to ring. She motions for Fred to enter and he does following him in. Inside the shop is material and clothes everywhere. Material are rolled up and standing neatly on shelves against the wall. Clothes are folded and piled on one another on tables evenly spaced apart.

A woman in her mid-forties looks up from sewing in a rocking chair. She stands, setting aside her work, a blue dress made of silk. "Arisa dear, how are you?"

Ari, her real name being Arisa, smiles at the woman. "Good day Martha. I am well."

"That's great. Now who is this young fellow?"

"This is Fred. He's the reason why I'm here. Do you have anything that will fit him? I also need a few things myself but I can get them."

Martha grins, "Of course… Are those your trousers and shirt?"

Ari's eye twitches, "Yes, he's a friend I have been waiting for. I found him unconscious injured in the forest yesterday with nothing. Apparently he was robbed and beat but he is missing some of his memories. He didn't have anything with him so he's borrowing my clothes. Fred, this is Martha the village's main seamstress. Martha, this is Fred."

The brown hair woman rolls her eyes, "He's another one isn't he? Like your friend Sirius correct? And it's nice to meet you child."

Fred stares at Martha surprised while Ari rolls her eyes this time. "Yes. But I have to come up with something to tell everyone else-"

"I'm afraid they know. We had three break out in a duel last night. They're in jail right now. But I think if you can rein them in and come up with some lie with that young Leon man, I think they can be released."

"Can you keep an eye on Fred while I go-"

"Go. And make sure to kiss that Leon man good!"

"MARTHA!" hollers the redhead as she leaves the store red in the face.

Martha chuckles at Ari's face. Once the younger woman is gone, she turns toward the young man. "Well Fred, shall we start looking for some clothes for you? I see Ari's fit you well but they just aren't you."

Fred watches as the woman walks over to the tables piled high with clothes and begins sorting through them. He asks, "Who is Leon?"

"Leon is this man who Ari looks up to. I have been trying to get them together, but it seems Ari refuses any advances that poor man makes. I wish she would give him a chance, she might even end up finding out she truly likes him." She walks over to Fred, hands the pile of clothing and shoves him into a room to try them on.

Ari runs through the crowds, dodging people causing many of them to wonder what the hurry was. She bursts into the jail out of breath.

"Ari, is something wrong?"

She holds up a finger to let them know she needs a moment to catch her breath. Once she has caught her breath, hair now beginning to fall out of the bun she put it in, frames her face. "I heard you have three strangers who caused you trouble last night."

The first older man who is in his late fifties nods his head, "Ya. In da back. Wanna see dem?"

She nods her head and follows the plump man.

Just like the man said, three people are sitting in the back. In one cell is a woman with bubble gum pink hair wearing very weird clothing not from this world. In the next cell are two men sitting well away from each other. There is a brunette man sitting on one cot wearing clothes that seem to fit this world giving the impression that maybe he is a scholar or a professor at some school. The black hair man is wearing nothing but black; black shirt, black trousers, black dress robes, and black shoes. He has a white shirt on but that's about it. He gives the impression of maybe a healer or great dark wizard.

"Ah leave ya ta talk ta dem. Holler if ya need anything." From there the man hobble's back up to the front of the jail.

Snapping out of her daze of staring at them, she steps from the shadows into the light of the candles. She asks them, "Do any of you know a redhead named Fred Weasley and a dark hair man called Sirius Black?"

Three heads shoot up. The sudden sound of someone's voice snaps them out of their daze or thoughts. The dark hair man looks at her shocked, "Lily?"

Confused, Ari gives the man a weird look. "Lily? No, my name is Arisa or Ari as everyone calls me."

The bubble gum hair woman stands, "We know those two. Sirius is dead-"

"Look, you three died in your world and given a second chance with life but in a different world. If you want to live and get out of here, I need to know what your occupation was so I can come up with some sort of story to get you out. Oh, and I need names." She wasn't going to give them much of a choice and wanted to get them out quickly.

The brunette man stands, "My name is Remus Lupin. This is Nymphadora Tonks and Severus Snape. How do you know Sirius and Fred?"

"Don't call me that!" exclaims Nymphadora.

"Sorry love-"

Ari cuts them off, "I don't care about that right now. I know those two because Sirius arrived here two years ago and has been living with my sisters and me since then. As for Fred, he arrived yesterday afternoon. Can you tell me what you three used to do for a living so I can come up with some sort of lie to get you out of here?

Severus stands, "I am a position master-"

He is cut off rudely by Ari, "Can you make healing balms and medicine if given a recipe? Can you tend to injuries without magic?"

"Yes."

"You are now a healer who was traveling. You two hurry up."

Remus states, "I was a professor for a while but I have not really had a job."

Curious, the redhead woman leans against the wall, "Why is that?"

In a quiet voice he states, "I'm a werewolf."

She raises an eyebrow, "So every full moon huh? I'll take care of that later. I'll just say you were a teacher at some school far away or something. What about you Nymphie?"

Her hair begins to turn red causing the other woman to crack a grin, "An Aurora, basically a guard. And everyone calls me Tonks."

"Alright, you're a guard who has turned mercenary. I'll just say you three were drunk or something last night." She leaves them there.

Up front, the jailers look at her when she comes back. "What's the price to get them out? They're friends of mine from a far. I was expecting them to come last night."

Their boss comes out from his office, the door having been opened. "If you can help us get rid of those pirates that have been watching the village for the past week, you can take them now."

Ari grins, "Pirates you say. So if I do this job, I get these three now and what of the ship? Do you want the pirates alive or dead? I don't mind killing them so we don't have to deal with them." She pauses, "Wait, what's the catch? Just getting rid of pirates seems a little low."

The man crosses his arms over his chest and gives a deep chuckle that turns out into a full out laugh. "Ari girl, you haven't changed at all. You always loved an adventure. Kill or challenge the captain and take control of the ship. Whatever works for you; I'll even let you take whatever you want from the ship when it comes to shore. No doubt they have lots of treasure. And there is no catch. Larry, bring those three out right now. Henry, give Miss Smith the possessions they had."

The two men sitting behind the desks scurry away doing as commanded. "Leon, when do you want me to take care of the pirates? I can possibly get it done today?"

Leon grins while the three prisoners come up with the plump man Larry. "Today or tomorrow at the latest."

The younger man Henry comes up, "Here you go miss."

She takes the bag of things, "Thank you Henry. You three, let's go. And Leon, I'll do it today after I finish up here."

The three follow the redhead woman outside. Severus walks up to her, "My wand."

She scuffs, "As if I am giving you three your wands back. If I'm correct, you'll try to kill each other, or worse yet, try to kill Sirius. Not going to happen."

They enter the seamstress shop. "Martha!"

The brunette woman comes out of another room, "Oh there you are deary. I see you've brought the three trouble makers. I'm guessing you want me to find them some clothes."

Ari smiles sweetly, "Please. The dark hair man is Severus Snape. If you can find or make him something similar to what he has now, that would work wonderful. Remus, the other man, his clothes blend in so something similar to that will work. I can help Tonks out…Where is Fred?"

At the mention of his name, the redhead sticks his head out of the room Martha came out of, a cookie in his mouth. "What about me?"

"Is that a cookie?" asks Ari.

Martha smiles sweetly, "Go ahead and treat yourself to a cookie deary. I'll help these three out."

"Don't have to tell me twice." And off the woman goes to cookies.

Martha shoves handful of clothes into both Remus's and Tonks's arms before shoving them into separate changing rooms. Then she begins working on Severus's robs and clothes.

An hour passes by before Martha shoos the group out of her shop promising Severus's robes will be done in a few days. He at least found some other clothes that he can wear for a while.

Dragging the four adults home with as little arguing as possible was easy for the young woman. It was when Sirius saw the black hair man in the black robes that things went downhill. He had a sword out and attacking the man but in a flash, the red hair woman knocks the sword out of his hand and has him face down in the ground, his arm bent behind him. Everyone stares in awe but taken back by how quickly the woman acted with such skill.

"Sirius Black, you will stop this nonsense right now! I have their wands so they will do no harm to you. When I release you, you will go back to butchering whatever you got today on your hunt. Are we clear?!"

The man grumbles but yelps when she puts pressure on his arm, "Alright! I get it! I'll go back to butchering the deer I got today!"

On that note, she lets him up and leads the four inside and upstairs. "Fred, move into the other bedroom. I'm going to move Sirius's stuff in there. I trust you two get along a lot better than either of you do with Severus. Tonks, Remus, you will take Sirius's room since it is the only other one with a double bed. Severus, you will take Fred's room."

From there, they go into their rooms to settle down once Ari has finished moving Sirius's into his new shared quarters with Fred.

An hour goes by before the group ends up downstairs, well Fred outside with Remus and Tonks exploring the surrounding area and talking to Sirius.

Severus sits on the couch reading a book when the red head comes out. She has changed into a set of pure brown trousers that poof up around the knees where her knee high boots are. She has a clean white loose blouse on white a brown vest. On her wrists is a set of leather armbands giving her shirt a more pirate poof look. To add to the pirate look, she has a red sash on around her waist and a red ruby earring in one ear with her hair up in a ponytail.

Let's not forget the weapons now. A leather strap around her right thigh holds a dagger while her hip contains a few daggers and a sword.

A dark hair green eyed woman comes in. "Ari! Tell me you're not going pirate hunting without me?!"

"Sorry Annie, but I am. I would take you but I need you and Lana to hold the fort down. If I'm not back by nightfall, I should be back by sunrise. And do not let anyone into my room especially this guy." Severus gives her a death glare for being called 'this guy.'

Annie looks at her twin sister, "Why? What have they done?"

Ari rolls her eyes, "First off, I do not go snooping through anyone's room unless they are trying to hide something from me; it's rude and disrespectful. Second, I'm pretty sure if they get their wands back we will have a mini war of sorts with them. They all seem to hate this guy."

"I have a name-"

Annie twiddles with her long black hair that happens to be in a ponytail. "Why can't I go? I'm sure Lana could watch them? You know how much I love taking pirates down!"

The redhead walks toward the door, "Find Lana and tell her she's in charge. Once you've done that, meet me in the village. I have a feeling those nasty pirates are going to attack the village soon."

Opening the front door, Ari turns and looks at Severus, "Do not go through my room or you will regret it. I do not take kindly to people looking through my things without my permission." From there she exits the house. Not long after she left, her black hair twin Annebelle, or Annie, runs after her.

* * *

**Sorry about not updating sooner. I have recently moved states from a small town to a big city; huge change as well as culture shock. I've had this typed up for a while and revised it so much that I am sick and tired of revising it thus why I posted it. I hope you all enjoy.**

**I do not own any characters from Harry Potter or anything Harry Potter related. I do own my few characters.**

**I am looking for an editor or someone who would be up to revising chapters when I have them typed up. If you are interested, please message me.**

**And thank you all for reading! **

**Are you a pirates or ninja person? Personally I am a pirate's person because they have a sweet ship and cool outfits! That's my opinion. What about you?**


End file.
